Sequel: High Schoold ups and downs
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: Here is the much asked for sequel. No flames. Read my story and other stories! Peace!
1. Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will. I do own this idea and some characters.

Well here ya go. The much asked for sequel. It took me awhile to come up with an angle, but it's still really good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had to admit my life was perfect. Perfect friends, perfect family and of course my perfect boyfriend. Gaara and I have been going out since the beginning of High School. It's now our final year and I'm sad to see it end. This school was my prison yet my sanctuary. It was the last day before Christmas break and we were all excited. Gaara had woke – up late so I had to ride the bus. I sighed and waited for him in the gym. Bijin was still with Kankuro and Jigoku and Kiba were madly in love. They had plans to get married once they left High School. I looked at all the couples and smiled. Sasuke had gone through like every girl in the school and it was actually funny, yet sad. He never seemed to be happy. That's when by vision went blank.

"I'm blind!" I exclaimed. I heard a chuckle and pouted.

"You're not blind." Gaara said removing his hands. I turned to him and glared.

"So now you're mad at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow (In my story he has eyebrows). I just hmphed and crossed my arms.

"You're mad at the person who nursed you back to health when you were puking your guts out?" He said with a hurt voice.

"That was 3 years ago and you can't use that every time I'm mad at you." I said still glaring.

"Yeah, but it always does the charm." He said pulling me to sit on his lap.

"What charm?" I asked turning so I looked at him.

"The charm to make you talk to me." He said smirking. I pouted and turned away from him.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" He asked sighing.

"For ever and ever." I said dramatically. He rolled his eyes and dug something out of his bag.

"Then I guess you don't get these flavor blasted goldfish." He said taking out the bag.

"I forgive you now gimme!" I demanded sticking my hand out.

"Gimme, gimme never gets." He said smirking wider.

"Please?" I asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." He said and gave me the bag.

"Thank – you!" I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I munched happily on my goldfish and Gaara just sat there and stared at me. When I was done I licked my fingers and turned to Gaara. He was starring at me funny.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No. I was just thinking." He said snapping out of it.

"About what Panda – chan?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"That I was fortunate enough to have a wonderful girl fall in love me." He said smiling. I smiled and hugged him.

"That's not true." I said releasing him.

"You don't love me?" He asked the hurt and anger expression coming into his eyes.

"No, no. Gaara I love you more than anything. What I was going to correct was that I'm an insane wonderful girl." I said smiling at him. He smirked and kissed me softly.

"But you know what?" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't suffer from insanity." I said smirking.

"You don't?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nope, I enjoy every minute of it." I said happily. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Ga-Ga-chan!" An amazingly high-pitched voice, higher pitched then Ino's squealed.

"My eardrums! They've busted!" I exclaimed covering both my ears with my hands. Gaara tried not to laugh and that made me smile.

"Gaara-kun I'm back." The voice said again.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked lowering my hands.

"Ami what are you doing here?" Gaara asked coldly. I looked at the girl Ami and gasped. She was pretty, way prettier than me. Looking at her I started to fiddle with my hair.

"I came t find you silly." She said smiling amazingly wide. Gaara chance a look at me and caught my hand.

"Stop, you're ten times more beautiful then her." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey whore get off of my man!" The girl exclaimed angrily and pushed me down. I let out a scream as I fell to the gym floor.

"What did you do to her, bitch!" Jigoku exclaimed and got into Ami's face. I stood their shocked until I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay Tenshi?" Gaara asked helping me up.

"I'm fine except I think I sprained my wrist." I said looking at it. It was turning a nasty purple shade. I turned my attention back to Ami, who was now surrounded by Jigoku, Kirikizu, Bijin and Kojan.

"Why did you do that?" Bijin exclaimed angrily.

"She was all over my Gaara-kun." She said smugly.

"Your Gaara-kun? Those two have been going out since 9th grade." Kojan exclaimed.

"Wait how do you know Gaara?" I asked breaking the conversation.

"Gaara-kun and I went out from 6th – 8th grade." Ami said after thinking.

"That can't be. Gaara told me that I was his first real girlfriend." I said confusion written all over my face.

"I guess Gaara-kun didn't tell you. I was his first everything." Ami said sighing dreamily.

"As in his first _everything_." I said emphasizing everything.

"Yup. It was the most perfect thing ever." She said sighing again. I turned to face Gaara who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Gaara is it true?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"I thought I would never see her again." He said quietly. With those words my perfect world came crumbling down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Theirs the sequel. Let me know what you think! R&R!


	2. Cat fight

Here's the second chapter. I think it's going quite well. R&R please.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I slammed my locker and wiped away the tears that kept falling.

"Heaven stop." Gaara said catching my hand.

"Let me go." I said not turning to him.

"Look at me." He said and spun me to face him.

"Why should I? You betrayed me." I hissed anger coming into my voice.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to be mad at my past mistakes." He said trying to make me understand.

"I'm not mad because of your past. I'm pissed off because you lied!" I yelled angrily. He stood their dumb founded.

"I thought you would be more mad if I did told you." He said defensively.

"I would've been upset for about a day, but then I would get over it because you told me the truth!" I said. By this time everyone was staring at us.

"God I'm an idiot." He mumbled running his hand through his hair.

"Yes you are. You should've known me better than that. You should've known my reaction if you truly loved me. Now I'm beginning to think you ever loved me!" I yelled.

"Heaven I do love you. You know that." He said his voce rising.

"I don't know what I know anymore." I said glaring at him.

"Then until you figure out I'll be with Ami!" He yelled. I stood their shocked and upset. He would just drop me like that.

"That just proves it, you never loved me if you could say that." I said tears leaking out.

"Heaven…" He said.

"No I don't want to hear it. Until you've figured out your priorities don't even talk to me." I said and then walked off.

(With Gaara)

I watched her walk away, the one I've only ever loved. Sure their was Ami, but she was just infatuation, curiosity even. I growled and punched a locker. A fair size dent was left in the cold metal. I walked into class and looked for Heaven, but she wasn't there.

"Gaara you bastard this is all your fault!" Naruto exclaimed coming up to me.

"The break – up I know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but that's not it." Naruto said.

"Then what's my fault?" I asked glaring at him.

"Her getting suspended." Naruto replied.

"She got suspended?" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yeah. After she talked to you, she came to me. We talked and then your girlfriend came. Started dissing Heaven calling her names. Heaven got sick of it and punched her. Thus starting a cat fight." Naruto said.

"Who won?" I asked. I was worried about Heaven. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Ami's unconscious in the infirmary." Naruto said smirking. I smirked and shook my head.

"How long is she suspended for?" I asked. Before he got a chance to answer Heaven walked in and took her seat.

(With Heaven)

I sat in my seat and contemplated what happened. I could either test out early or have no blemish or be suspended for a week and have that marked on my record. Of course I chose test out early. That means I would miss the prom and graduation ceremony. This was all Gaara's fault. Of course Ami got off because she was new and rich.

"Heaven how long are you suspended?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to be suspended." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"That's great! That means we can spend the rest of the year together!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Naruto we won't be able to spend the rest of the year together." I said quietly.

"What why?" He asked confused.

"I'm testing out early." I replied.

"You're what?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Naruto don't make this any harder then it already is." I said sadly. He stopped and starred at me.

"Heaven I'm so sorry." He said hugging me. I hugged him and sighed. Then the door opened and Ami walked in.

"You bitch look what you did to me!" Ami exclaimed angrily. She had a nose cast, 2 black eyes, swollen cheek bruises along her arms and legs.

"One good thing came out of this." I said trying not to laugh.

"And what is that?" She sneered.

"Your plastic surgeon will be happy to see you again." I said and then the whole class started laughing. Ami came up to me so she was face to face with me.

"I know why now." She said smirking.

"Why what?" I asked I knew I was setting myself up for something.

"Why Gaara broke up with you. You're a no good, bitch. Who's probably slept with ten guys." She said smirking.

"Bitch you're going down!" I exclaimed. I was going to beat the shit out of her, but two arms wrapped around me.

"Calm Down Tenshi." Gaara whispered in my ear. I couldn't take this stress anymore. I wriggled free and ran from the class. I ran through the halls into the cold December weather. I stopped after a couple of minutes and collapsed crying. How can my life go from awesome to shit in four hours? To top it all off I had forgotten my coat. I hugged myself and started walking home.

(With Gaara)

She ran out and I turned to Ami.

"Gaara-kun did you hear what she said to me?" Ami whined.

"Yes I did and I think your surgeon will be glad to see you." I sneered and glared at her. She gasped and glared at me. She tried to slap me, but I caught her arm.

"Don't ever touch, talk, or even let me see you. You got that?" I snarled.

"Whatever. Fine, but you'll never get her back. Not after lying to her and getting her in deep trouble." She said smirking.

"I'll get her back and get her out of trouble, because you see my Dad owns the school. So I can get anything I want." I hissed and stomped out. I was going to make this right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So theirs the second chapter. I'll try and update once a day. I hope you like the story. You should know it's probably going to get worst before it gets better. R&R please!


	3. Merry Christmas

Here's the third chapter! I'm on a role! This is my third chapter today. Same day as one and two. Anyways this chapter contains some intense emotions and it's just an overall intense.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I had gotten home I was frozen to the bone and contracted a nasty cold. It kept me down for half of Christmas break. I haven't seen anybody since and I'm fine with that. I was curled up in my bed. My TV was playing some Christmas movie. It was Christmas and I was alone. My parents were on a business trip and Gaara was probably busy with Ami. The thought of them together made fresh tears spring into my eyes. I thought he loved me? People who loved you weren't supposed to hurt you. I cuddled my pillow and sneezed. This cold was going to stick with me for a couple more days. There was a knock at my front door and I groaned. I dragged myself to the door and opened it. It was Tsunade, the school principle.

"Tsunade-sama come in." I said inviting her in. My house was clean, but no decorations hung. Normally Gaara would come over and we would decorate a tree Christmas Eve.

"How are you doing Heaven?" Tsunade asked as we sat down.

"I've been better." I said sighing.

"I came personally to let you know that the punishment has been lifted." Tsunade said.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why?" I asked confused.

"Gaara came down and explained everything and how it was Ami's fault. Naruto and even Sasuke came down and verified." She said smiling. At the mention of Gaara's name I lowered my head. It still puzzled me to why he didn't tell me.

"Heaven." Tsunade said softly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" I asked looking up at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly. She was such a mother figure to me.

"I don't know anymore." I replied looking at her. My eyes held such pain and loneliness. She frowned and hugged me. I rested my head on her shoulder and cried.

"I thought he cared." I said crying harder.

"It's gonna be alright Heaven." She said trying to comfort me. Then my doorbell rang. I stepped back and answered it. There stood the boy who haunted my dreams and plagued my thoughts.

"Heaven…" I didn't give him a chance to keep going. I opened the door wider and he saw Tsunade.

(With Gaara)

I saw Tsunade and was surprised.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came to tell Heaven that her punishment was lifted." She said smiling at her. She wouldn't look at me. What was going on with her? I looked at Heaven's face and saw fresh tear streaks. I frowned and was going to say something, but was cut off.

"Is their something you want?" Heaven asked. Her voice held no emotion. That was her defense. Show no emotion when there was one raging over the others.

"I want to talk to you." I said. It was kind of uncomfortable with Tsunade their.

"I'll be going." Tsunade said. She bid farewell and then left. Heaven stood their, blocking the door.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I asked annoyed.

"No." She replied. I sighed in frustration and lent against the doorway.

"Are you going to thank me?" I asked. My anger was coming back full force.

"For what? Breaking my heart? Ruining Christmas? Lying to me?" She shot back glaring to me.

"For getting you out of trouble." I said.

"I don't need your help anymore. I tested out. I'm not going back to school." She replied. She didn't need me? She wasn't coming back to school? It took me a minute to comprehend it. I look into her eyes and saw hurt, loneliness and want. I stepped closer and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I bent down and kissed her. For a couple of seconds she kissed me back and then shoved me back. I looked at her eyes and saw unshed tears. She brought her hand back and slapped me. My eyes widened in disbelief at her actions. She then slammed the door in my face. Leaving me out in the cold.

(With Heaven)

I slammed the door and sank to the floor. I cried and with trembling fingers I touched my lips. I'm not going to deny that it didn't feel good. It felt like Heaven on Earth (Ironic I know). I clutched my knees and tried to stop trembling. That's when I saw the switchblade on the mantel. I went over and picked it up carefully. I opened and lowered it to my wrist.

"Merry Christmas." I said bitterly and pulled the cold blade over my soft, warm flesh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Third Chapter done! Bo Ya! I am so good. R&R please!


	4. Spikes and Parties

This chapter some ones going to find out. The next chapter will get better I promise. I don't know how good this chapter will be because I didn't really know how to write someone finding out, but next chapter will be the last, but never fear. I've decided to make a trilogy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was noon and I was supposed to go to Jigoku's and Bijin's for a New Years Eve party. The Party was at nine and I still had to buy a dress. I got up and took a shower. I looked at my right arm and sighed. There were about ten different cuts. I ran my fingers over them and winced. The freshest one was the one closest to my wrist. I did it last night when I woke-up after dreaming about him. I walked out of the shower-dripping wet. I dried myself off and slipped on jeans, long-sleeve shirt and a sweater. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the mall. I walked into the mall and was met by a warm blast of heat. I plunged my hand into my sweater pouch. I walked from store to store looking for a dress. That's when I found a top. On the right arm was a long sleeve and then the other arm & shoulder nothing. It was read with black lace covering it. I found my size and bought it. It would go perfect with my black mini-skirt and combat boot with heels. I walked out of the store with the bag in hand. That's when I saw flash red. My head whipped over, but it wasn't him. It was sign.

"I'm going insane." I muttered and walked out. I could tonight was just going to be oodles and oodles of fun.

(With Gaara)

I sat in my room and sighed. I couldn't figure out a way to get her back. Jigoku had called and said she wanted me to come to her party and work things out with her. The truth was I didn't know how. She seemed so distance and secluded. I growled in frustration and looked at the clock. It was 8. I got up and got dressed. I put on black baggy jeans, black beater with a red button up shirt. Which I left open. I put on black skater shoes and combed my hair. Once I combed it, it looked horrible. I ran my hands through it messing it up. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I walked outside. I saw Heaven getting into her car. She had a coat on so I couldn't see her top, but I saw the skirt and shoes. This wasn't like her. She normally didn't dress like this. Except for that time in 9th grade. I followed suit and left for the party.

(With Heaven)

I walked into her house and was met by a lot of talking. Music was playing in the background. I took my coat off and hung it in the closet. I found Jigoku and we started talking. She could always make me smile. That's when I saw him.

"What is he doing here?" I asked turning to Jigoku. She laughed nervously and tried to get away.

"Ummm… got to go." She said and then ran off.

"Get back here!" I yelled angrily and went after her. I was so going to kill her when I got my hands on her. I walked through the crowd and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking up at the person. The rest of sentence died in my throat when I saw it was Gaara.

"We need to talk." He said seriously. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"I'm listening." I said glaring at him.

"Not here, someone where quieter." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." I said like it was the biggest bother. I walked into Jigoku's room and he shut the door when he came in. He turned on the lights and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust.

"Heaven I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said stepping closer, but I stepped back.

"Fine." I said after a couple of awkward minutes.

"So we're back together?" He asked hopefully.

"No." I said quickly. I saw hurt in his eyes and me heart gave a painful throb.

"Gaara, but we're still friends." I said trying to make him happy again.

"Can we ever be more than friends?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Maybe, when I'm ready." I said smiling at him. I kissed his cheek and walked out.

(With Gaara)

She walked out and I sighed. At least she was talking to me and smiling again. I walked back out Kina & Kankuro came over.

"Are you guys back together?" Kiba asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." Kankuro said.

"It's okay, she said we can be friends for the time being and then go back to the way things were." I said. Then I noticed Kankuro, he had an evil smirk.

"Give her an hour she'll come around." Kankuro said and then he disappeared.

"I don't think I'll like this." I muttered and walked off. About an hour later he came back smirking.

"Heaven's for you." He said and then disappeared. I frowned and went to find her. She was sitting on a chair, with guys around her. I pushed through them to get to her.

"Panda!" She exclaimed happily and then hugged me. I stood their frozen in shock.

"Tenshi are you alright?" I asked worry etched on my face.

"Never been HIC better." She said and then kissed me. I kissed her back and my tongue darted in her mouth. She tasted different. It took me awhile to place it, alcohol. I pulled back and stared at her. She was drunk.

"Heaven what did you have to drink?" I asked. Part of me wanted to kiss her, but the other knew it would be wrong.

"I had HIC five Pepsi's HIC." She said leaning on me. That's when I got what Kankuro had said.

"Kankuro get over here!" I yelled angrily.

"You called?" He asked popping up next to me.

"Did you spike her drink?" I asked glaring at him.

"There wasn't a spike in my drink." She said and then started giggling.

"I'm so gonna kill you after I get her home." I hissed and led her out. I got her coat and led her to the car.

"Hey want to know something cool I've been doing?" She asked jumping in front of me. A drunk Heaven was going to get annoying fast.

"What?" I asked trying not to snap.

"You don't have to be so mean." She said and then started crying. That was thing I couldn't handle, crying women.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean. Tell me what have you been doing?" I asked softly. She stopped crying and smiled at me.

"Looky!" She said and pulled up her sleeve. My eyes widened at the cuts on her wrists.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked running my fingers over her arm.

"Since Christmas." She said happily.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked looking in her eyes. I saw behind her drunken haze and saw the loneliness in her eyes.

"Because I was depressed because you lied to me." She said. I frowned and hugged her. God what have I done?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here's the fourth chapter I think it's the fourth. Anyways theirs one more chapter and I'm thinking about starting a new story. Called Master Plus Slave Equals Love. It's going to be about Heaven (favorite made up character) and Gaara. Gaara's the master and Heaven's the slave. R&R for both stories.


	5. Hangovers and Rings

Here's the final chapter. Next story coming soon, changing the title though. Just have to wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke-up and groaned my head was pounding. I rolled over and buried my head in a pillow. Wait, I thought my pillows were red? I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. I immediately recognized what room I was in. I was in Gaara's room and snuggled into his blankets.

"I see you're up." A voice said from the door.

"Not so loud." I whined and buried my head in the pillow.

"Take this it'll make you feel better." He said handing me a cup.

"Thanks." I said and took the cup.

"It might be better if you drink it fast." He added. I nodded and downed it. My face contorted from the sour taste. Gaara laughed and took it from me.

"What happened last night?" I asked as I drank some water to take the taste out of my mouth.

"Kankuro spiked your drink." He said.

"I'm so going to kill him when I feel better." I muttered rubbing my hands together evilly.

"Theirs something you showed me last night." He said taking my right wrist. I froze and looked away.

"Heaven why have you being cutting yourself?" He asked pulling my sleeve up to show my cuts. I wouldn't looked at him, it was embarrassing, to have him find out.

"Tenshi look at me." He demanded and tilted my head to face him.

"Now why have you been cutting yourself?" He asked moving a little bit closer.

"Because I was hurt and afraid and confused. I though that you never really cared about me and that you just used me." I said softly.

"Tenshi I would never use the person I love and I've always cared about you." He said wiping away the stray tears that had fallen.

"But Ami…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Ami nothing. You're the one I love and need." He said resting his hand on my cheek.

"I bet you used those words on her to." I spat out angrily and turned away from him.

"Damn it Heaven I never loved her!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"You didn't?" I asked turning to face him. He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"No Heaven, you are my first and only love." He said. His eyes told of his sincerity and I started crying again.

"Tenshi why are you crying?" He asked sadly.

"I love you to." I replied smiling at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Keep it PG will ya?" Kankuro said from the doorway.

"I'm gonna kill you for spiking my drink!" I yelled and tried to get up, but ended up tripping and Gaara catching me. Kankuro paled and ran away.

"Careful Tenshi, don't hurt yourself." Gaara said chuckling. I pouted and sat on his lap.

"Theirs something I need to ask you." He said digging in his pocket.

"Yes Oh wise Panda?" I asked sarcastically. He grunted and I smiled. God how much I've missed him.

"I know we just go to together, but here is your Christmas present." He said taking out a box. I squealed and took the box. I opened it and gasped. It was a white gold ring with a red heart that turned red when my hand heated it up.

"Gaara it's beautiful!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek. I slipped it on my middle finger.

"Wrong finger Tenshi." He said in my ear. He slipped it off my middle finger and onto my ring finger.

"Does this mean?" I asked turning to him.

"Heaven I love you and I want to be with you forever. It's a pre-engagement ring." He said holding my hand gently.

"Gaara I love you." I said and hugged him.

"I love you to." He replied and kissed my neck. I sighed and buried my head in his neck.

"Awe you guys are back together." I heard a voice exclaim. I looked up and saw Bijin. I smiled at her and hugged Gaara tighter. I was still on Gaara's lap and his arms were around my waist. I nodded and thus bouncing on Gaara's lap.

"Stop bouncing on me." Gaara said trying to hold me still.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He smirked and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Like I said before keep it PG." Kankuro said reappearing.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." I muttered evilly. He made an unmanly squeak and ran away. I smirked and kissed Gaara one more time.

"Don't hurt him much." Gaara said smirking. I winked at him and ran out. All that could be heard was a very unmanly scream.

"My make-up!" Someone yelled and then followed by evil laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their ya go the last chapter of the awesom story. The third story in the trilogy will be posted later. I'm going to work on Master plus Slave equal TLC which means trouble love cow? Anyways R&R


End file.
